


#20

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teenlock, omfg, submitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy shite 20 already?! what the frick frack diddly dack that is so cool. thanks for reading up to this point!<br/>submitted by my lovely and creative and hilarious friend dappy >> http://misshappydappyl.tumblr.com/<br/>i fucking cant handle this i kept just bursting into laughter they are so bootylicious uwu<br/>((i kind of half britpicked a little not really tho and no edits so this is all dappy's fault))</p></blockquote>





	#20

Today, to say that John was fired up was an understatement.

He had won the game, crushing his opponents, and had gotten to see his rival's face hit the dirt.

He had aced his health test, and a pop quiz in Biology.

And he caught a glimpse of Sherlock in tights.

**_Damn._ **

Even if he did feel rather embarrassed how quickly Sherlock had caught him, he had an overall great week.

He stepped out onto the pavement, heart pumping blood wildly into his veins.

He hadn't felt this hyped since the game on Monday. He felt excited, and it bubbled to the the feeling of wanting to do something reckless.

All day, he had to endure how much he wanted to climb onto the teachers desk and scream out a song, off-key mind you.

No P.E. for him today. Oh, boo. He'd have to run it all out as soon as possible.

Preparing his bag as the clocks minute hand reached the moment students and teachers alike all waited for.

The bell ringing was beautiful, he sighed, after class that is.

He then decided, right then and there, in his jumper and all, to climb onto the table and sing.

He did not imagine he'd be singing at the top of his lungs like that.

"I'M BRINGING SEXY BAAAACK~!" And he did not expect to sing that song of all songs.

Sherlock himself eyed John's bottom warily, 'An eye for an eye' was his only justifiable reason to watch John's arse, as John acted a whole lot wilder than he usually did.

"Mate! Look OUT!"

And then a football hit the back of Mr. Booty's head, sending him falling flat on his face.

That was the end of John's week, and the wounding of his pride.

And of course, no one had seen Sherlock eye John's behind.

That booty though.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shite 20 already?! what the frick frack diddly dack that is so cool. thanks for reading up to this point!  
> submitted by my lovely and creative and hilarious friend dappy >> http://misshappydappyl.tumblr.com/  
> i fucking cant handle this i kept just bursting into laughter they are so bootylicious uwu  
> ((i kind of half britpicked a little not really tho and no edits so this is all dappy's fault))


End file.
